This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The images of a subject may be acquired prior to a procedure and intra- or post-operatively or post-procedurally. For example, image data can be acquired of a patient and a three-dimensional model of the subject can be generated based upon the acquired image data. The three-dimensional model can be used for various purposes, such as planning a procedure on the subject including selecting an implant (if an implant is to be positioned in the subject), determining entry points, and/or trajectories for performing a procedure and/or implantation, and other selected planning features. Further, the planning can include determining placement of a selected implant, such as a lead electrode for a cardiac system (e.g., a cardiac synchronization system) or a lead for a brain stimulation system. Accordingly, it is understood that the image data newly acquired for performing a procedure in soft tissue and/or hard tissue. Various procedures may also require performing a procedure in both hard and soft tissue.
The system and method disclosed herein can then be used to assist in verifying the selected plan and/or determining a final position of an implant. Various predetermined models of an implant along with tracked information of an implant can be used to assist in analyzing intra-procedure or post-procedure image data to determine a final position of an implant. Further, the system, in particular with navigation or testing images can be used to determine positioning of an imaging system for acquiring image data of the subject after acquiring the initial image data, such as the image data acquired procedurally.